Paintless dent repair is method or removing minor dents and dinks from the body of a motor vehicle. A wide range of repairs can be done to aluminum and steel panel through the paintless dent repair method as long as the paint surface is intact. Preferably, a metal rod and body picks are utilized within the paintless dent repair method to push out the dents from the underside of the body panel. However, when the existing paint is damaged within the dent, other dent removing tools and method are used to repair the dent. Main problem with the existing methods that they can be a time consuming process, often time resulting higher labor costs.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a dent removing apparatus that uses piston technology along with magnetism to remove dents, while cutting down labor time and physical labor. The present invention allows the users to fix the dent without disassembling or puncturing the surface area being fixed while enabling a paintless dent repair method.